Various types of anchoring devices are currently available. The devices anchor the well equipment from movement vertically, in rotation or in both directions.
One type of anchor is described and illustrated in Canadian Patent No. 1,274,470 to Weber. This anchor has an inner mandrel within a slip and drag housing. Rotation of the mandrel drives the slips into engagement with the inner casing wall.
Another type of anchor is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,239 of Obrejanu. This anchor uses a housing with a plurality of anchoring mechanisms which rotate to engage the inner casing wall. The anchor also uses retaining means. The bite portion of the anchoring members also slide against the well casing in the non-locking orientation which can cause damage to either the bite portion of the anchoring member or the well casing.
The present invention provides an anchoring device that incorporates a friction surface which will not damage the well conduit. The present invention also does not require retaining means. The device provides a simple and low cost method of anchoring well equipment.